


The Distances Between Us

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Angst, Cop/And Or Firemen Square, Finn is Will Gorski and Puck is Wolfgang, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn met Noah in what he thought was a day dream.  Now that Finn knows that he is real, he doesn't want to let Noah go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distances Between Us

It had all started with a blond woman in a dirty, abandoned factory. Finn had only seen her for a moment in a dream and since then his life had become a bit strange. Now here he was a police office fresh out of the Police Academy chasing down a perp down the streets of Lima Heights feeling rain on his body without a cloud in the sky. Trying ignore the weirdness of the situation, Finn caught up to the drug dealer before arresting him.

Once Will Schuester was in in hand cuffs, Finn turned to his partner and said, “I had that dream again last night.”

“The one with the woman in the white night gown?” Santana asked. 

“Yeah. Some strange things have been happening to me since I saw her. Like when we were chasing Will, I felt rain but it wasn't raining was it?”

“No. Look Finn you know how the job can be, maybe you're a little stressed out. You should take a couple of days off,” Santana said. 

“I'll think about it,” he murmured before getting into the squat car. 

As Santana drove them to the precinct, Finn sighed. He was grateful that he hadn't told his partner about his other day dreams — if that's what they really were. The ones where the blond woman didn't show up at all. Instead, there is a gorgeous tan man with a thick German accent — who seemed to naked every time they met. So far they had only exchanged hellos so he hasn't learned the German fellow's name yet. Still, Finn felt drawn to the other man. and he wanted to know everything about him. He was sure that if told Santana about him, she would make fun of him.

“Finn are you listening to me?” Santana asked, causing Finn to jump a little in the passenger seat.

“Sorry,” he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. What did you say?”

“Can you take him into booking? I need to go fill out some paperwork.”

“Sure,” Finn said before getting out of the car. 

After Will was processed, Finn was sitting at his desk when he felt the rain again. When he looked around, Finn wasn't at his desk anymore instead he was surrounded by a crowd of people at a grave site. Standing next to him was the tan gentleman and his pale friend. This time, Finn promised himself, he would be getting the other man's name — the last time Finn woke up before getting a chance to introduce himself to the handsome man.

“Hello,” Finn said, trying to get the other man's attention.

When he didn't answer, Finn tried again. “Hi, my name is...”

“Not here,” the German whispered before turning to his friend.

“Kurt, there is someone that I need to talk to; I'll be back in a couple of minutes. If my uncle asks where I was, tell him I went to visit my father's grave.”

Stepping away from the crowd, the German looked at Finn and asked, “Who are you — are you a ghost?”

“No, I'm Finn Hudson and a cop. Is this a dream?”

“I don't think so. If it is, it's a pretty fucked up dream since you've had the pleasure of seeing me naked three times already,” he said.

Finn's face began to turn a interesting shade of pink. That was the favorite part of his supposed day dreams. “Do you know what's going on?”

“No, just that I've been seeing you and a few others since I saw a blond woman in a white gown appear to me in a dream.”

“I saw her too but you're the only one I've seen so far. There are others?”

“Six more. I don't know what happening Finn Hudson but you should leave me alone. A nice guy like you shouldn't want to be around the likes of me,” he said as he began to walk back towards his friend.

“Wait, I didn't get your name,” Finn said.

“Noah Puckerman. Go home Finn; go back to where you came from.”

Finn didn't have to look around to know that he was back at his desk. Disappointed, Finn sat there staring at his work, he wonder why Noah wanted nothing to do with him. When they met before, a very naked Noah had flirted with him as Finn blushed. When he met Noah this time, he seemed more dangerous. Yet Finn wanted to know more about him and the others Noah spoke about. 

Although Noah told Finn to leave him alone, he couldn't. The cop in him had to figure this mystery out. Why was he seeing Noah in the first place? Was he going crazy? Why was it that Noah make his heart beat wildly in his chest when his ex-girlfriend, Rachel, never could? Finn wanted some answers but he wasn't sure he would get them. 

What Finn did know is that he wanted to see Noah again. Unfortunately, the next few day were filled with patrols and vacation. With the Fourth of July approaching, Finn decided to take a couple days off to relax. Yet there was no sign of Noah. He had met a few of the others that Noah had spoke about but he hadn't seen the German again. 

Frustrated Finn went to go take a shower. He had just gotten his underwear off when Noah appeared in his bathroom. Licking his lips, Noah looked at him up and down. There was lust in his eyes but Noah didn't approach Finn. Bravely taking a chance, Finn kissed Noah passionately on the lips. He might have only meet Noah several times but Finn knew what he wanted and he wanted Noah. They kissed for what seemed like eternity until Finn felt Noah's hands tighten around his waist. Then he pushed Finn away. 

“I really like you Finn but we can't do this.”

“Why?”

“I'm not a good person, Finn. I'll just get you hurt or worse — this will never work,” Noah said before disappearing.

Sighing, Finn got into the shower. He had to make Noah seem just how wrong he was. Finn believed that they were meant to be together. He just had to make Noah see that no matter what Finn would be there for him. 


End file.
